Foster's Trilogy:Three Generations In The Making
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: In the Beginning,Foster's Home For Imaginary Friend's was not even in existence.Go back to when it all began and see,just how things got to be where they are today.Not a sequeal,but just the opposite.R&R!
1. Meet Mr Herrimen

**A/N:**Ah,it's nice to be back and type for this section again after nearly 4 months after finishing You Can Count On Me.Now,remember how I set that particular one for the future.Well,here's the twist,were taking a swing in the past!That's right,were going all the way back to see how it all started and meet some new charators,who later became old charators,etc.Anyay!Going on,I will be making this to run through the life of Madame Foster's daugther and then her Grandaugther's past as well.As well as maybe some highlights of Mac's past also.But will see how Wilt,CooCoo,Ed and others came in.And,oh,I'm giving it all away!This starts out as Madame Foster when she was a little girl and the next chapter it goes into her being a bit older.You know,just how the formation of it all came into place.Well,here we go!

65 years ago...

A small girl ran through the brush of the outside,wooded area of her home in the small town of Climington Montana,where her family lived in a partly rural area at the edge of Climington.Although her family worked hard to get by,Laurice had other ideas.She was always off playing with the small animals in the woods or some of the other kids with thier Imaginary Friends.And that was her other love,besides her family and friends and animals,were the ever creative and imaginative Imaginary Friends she knew her friends could make;but she couldn't.

The little girl in question,Laurice Hyland,happened to be on her way to see a very speical friend that day and that friend turned out to be an old gray and white rabbit named Mr. Odd Hopp.Who she had been watching since only a few months ago,after she had rescued him from a Hunter's trap and nursed him back to health.She called him that,because everytime he hopped after she had pretty much helped him enough to almost fully recover,he had still had a small little limp in his hop.But she still longed for an Imaginary Friend.

Sure,she tried a lot of the time.But somehow the constant nagging of her parents always drove the young and cheerful six-year-old to concentrate on her chores as soon as she got home and with all the playing she did outside her strict family,there was much time to think either.Only when she was tucked away in bed for the night,did her mind allow thoughts of the wonderful sensation of being able to creature you're own Imaginary Friend surface.When that happened,all sorts of different ideas and inspirations came to her so rapidly,that she hated to let them go and drift off into the endless space of forgotten and discarded thoughts.But always,she never gave up hope that one day.One day she would create her own Friend and show everyone what it really meant to have one.Which in her family,had rarely ever happened.

But she didn't want to show off,oh no,far from it.She only wanted to share the joy she always felt when surrounded by creatures and people whom she loved.However,school would be starting soon and Laurice had to fast the fact that it was all fun and games in 1st grade.She should know,her 9-year-old Brother Joesph and 11-year-old sister Candace,ruled the fourth and sixth grade.

The next day:The first Morning of School...

"Ugh,"A familiar groan was heard exaggeratingly from across the table,"Look,"her sister pointed across the table,"She's doing it again."

"Doing what,dear?"thier Mother questioned them vaguely,without turning her head over her shoulder to see what the commotion was.

"Daydreaming."Joe chimed in boredly,"Like always,"he turned to look at Candace,"Remember when you use to sit there with a vacant stare every Morning when you were four,boy,how you got in trouble for always looking like you didn't care!"

"Oh shush,it was only til I was five."Candace aruged back coolly,grabbing her paper lunch bag off the table and fluffing up some of the loose gold curls starting to fall from her perm,as she started out the door but not before saying,"I'll eat at school,Mother.Bye."

Laurice shook her head and turned to her brother with widdened green eyes.She was always quiet and reserved in the Mornings,but any other time of the day when her Father was home from wood axing and her Mother was nearly finished with household tasks,she was expected to have a clear and crisp mind on her shoulder's almost all the time.Which was hard,but when she wasn't doing what she was told of,she was off doing things she wanted and loved to do.Joe only glanced at her breifly,before shrugging and starting to grab his lunch too,

"Hey,what can I say?"he told her earnestly,jumping off his seat and running towards the door after his sister,"When she's right;she's right."

Laurice didn't think about it much,as she combed her long,straight brown hair one more time and taking her lunch,scampered after her older siblings.She admired them for a lot of things,mostly because they seemed more older and knowledgable.But sometimes somthing inside of her held her back,made her wonder if they even cared about the things she liked,but then she just remindered herself that they were just different.Actaully,she was the different one sometimes.However,she had a lot of good friends and couldn't ask for more.

She took off down the dusty road,traveling not too fast,but just fast enough to get to the Bustop before the bus arrived.But as she neared,she noticed something behind her.It was Mr. Odd Hopp,running out of a tall thicket and into the long filed that seperated him from her.She was about to go after him,when she felt a feverish pull on the arm by Candace to get on the Bus.And the next thing she knew was,she was looking out of the back window and watching a thin red Fox lunge out at Mr. Odd Hopp.Who,except for his bad limp,managed to easily dodge it.But she sat back into the plushness of the tan bus seat,she knew that he was a goner for sure.

All that day she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else besides Mr. Odd Hopp.The thought that the unspeakable had happened,almost made her want to burst into tears.No matter who it seemed offered to play with her,mostly her regular friends,and no matter who much the Teacher,Mrs. Henderson a hefty middle-aged woman,urged her to stop daydreaming and go play.Laurice kept her mind clear and undistracted by all the whirlwind of activity throughout the 1st Grade room.

By the end of the day,she wasn't in the least bit weary of thinking about Mr. Odd Hopp.Actutally,that's all she talked about all the way home on the bus to Joe and some of his friend's,who on and off agreed with her.Only when they came to a screeching hault in front of thier Bustop,did Joe bolt from his seat and make a frantic run for the house.At first Laurice thought it was her,but upon exiting the bus and getting a good look at her home.She realized something was wrong,things that belonged inside her home,were being taken out.

"Mom!"Laurice cried out tumultuously,dashing over to her yard sale-like home,where her Mother was busy looking at a map,"Mama,"she gasped breathlessly once she reached her,bending over to catch her breath,"What's...going...on.Why are...you moving things like this?"

Louis Hyland was the example of blank and charaterless,but when she had to be,she was stricter then even her Husband.But as she looked down and into her youngest Daugther's confused and frightened eyes,she only sighed ambivalently and shook her head slowly,as she continued to observe the marks on the map.But,rolling her eyes skyward a bit,she looked back down at Laurice and explained roughly,

"Look,I know it's sort of spur-of-the-moment,"she said reluctantly and then more understandingly,"Were moving to New York,I'm sorry."

But before Laurice could inquire her why,she strided over to one of the Mover's to question him about something rather troubling on the Map.Thinking for a moment,Laurice realized that New York was some miles away and the only time her parents had ever mentioned Moving,was maybe in a few years after Candace started High School.And when Laurice had brought up the fact that she wondered if they'd move back after that,her Father only chuckled and said that if she could rent of Jet car and could drive,then he would see about it.

"Joe,"she blurted out to him as he came marching passed fuirously from where he had been talking with thier Father,"Are we really...?"

"_Moving!_"Joe finished for her tersely and then stomped up to the patio,"Yeah,Laur,"he told her in chocked words,"That's what it is alright."

She stepped back.frightened.Not being able to say or think anything,she couldn't for the first time in her life at the very moment.Everything she had come to know and love,would soon be left behind and never seen again as soon as she got in the car with her Family.With tears of sorrow and grief filling her emerald eyes,she fled to the woods without even looking back.Her small feet pounded the ground,as she stopped short a long log and grabbing it by it's roundness,she pulled herself up on it and sobbed hysterically.While other thoughts of never seeing any of her friends again hung tight in her mind,the image of what might haved happened to Mr. Odd Hopp remianed number One.

"Are you alright?"Came a careful and concerned voice,that somehow made Laurice feel like she had only dreamed it.

But as she sat up to rub her red and swollen eyes vigorously,she noticed someone was standing right in front of her.Thinking it was a person,she didn't think anything of it until her vision began to become unblurred by the Afternoon sun.However,as she tried to make the person inquestion more clearly,she noticed that he looked rather furry.Shaking her head,a clear image of the whoever it was before her came in perfectly and she saw with amazement growing in her eyes,that it was a giant Gray Rabbit with a monicle and black outfit.

"Yep!"She squeaked in surprise,dove behind the log and then peered up from the top,"You're...you're a Rabbit!You...you can't TALK!"

"Correction,young lady,"The tall and slightly perculiar Gray Rabbit cleared his throat and began to explain crisply,"I am an Imaginary Friend,yours in fact,"he scratched at his head in bewilderment and asked curiously,"Umm...is this some sort of game you're playing?"

"You're...you're an Imaginary 'Rabbit' Friend,"Laurice repeated catiously,as she climbed back on the log warily,"You're _my _Friend?"

"Without a doubt,"He continued alacritously,but then he noticed she had been crying and offering her his tissue,inquired her benovolently,"Why were you crying?It's a perfectly nice day out to be playing crowcay."

"My Family's moving."Laurice told him tearfully,more tears starting to slide down her cheeks,"And I can't do anything about it."

"Well,I'm probabley not the best at this,"He sighed wearily,but went on anyways,"But sometimes the changing of one's regular routine is a better thing then not.Change,my dear lady.Happens for reason and sometimes not even the most significant thing can hault it."

"I don't know what you just said,"Laurice giggled a little and hopped off the log,"But you sure made me feel better!What's you're name?"

"Well,um,I'm not sure."

Thinking for a moment,the sounds of a truck reviving and her name being called,made her jumpstart her mind and a name came flashing to her before she had time to think of any other.Turning to her new Friend,she took his hand and started off towards her Family,

"I think I'll call you..."she drawled on for a second and then smiled up at him at they went along,"How about,Mr. Harryman!"

He grimaced slightly,"Well,what about...Mr. Herrimen.More offical,you know?"

"Alright,"Laurice laughed gleefully and nodded in agreement,"Mr. Herrimen it is then."

Well,the next chapter will take place when she's around 10 or Eleven.While back-tracking on important details,but it should be pretty good once I get it going.Now,chapters may be long and drawn-out between the periods I update them.So be paitent!Thanks.ttylz!

LP


	2. Mixed feelings among us

**A/N:**Hey,it's AWESOME to be back and everything!Thanks to everyone who reviewed,well,there could have been a few more...Anyway,this next chapter takes place when Madame Foster is 11 and entering from a child to a adolescent.Plus,I expect this one to be better then the last.So,what else can I say,read onwards!

Repiles:

**Garth Paul Barsby:**Hey,thanks for pointing the croquet thing out and yeah,I've become better since "You Can Count On Me."

**Barry I Grauman:**You certainly have a good eye for noticing that this may have tooken place in the Great Depression.My awnser:Yes,I was partly,acutally reviewing to that time.lolz,I thought Laurice was good too.I almost went with Lauren.But my cousin's middle is "Laurice" and I always looked up to her when I was younger,roughly 4-12 or whatever.And besides,it seems to suit her perfectly!

**Hannah:**Cute?Yeah,I guess you could say that.

**Sapuda:**Yep.It is.Well,in this fanfic anyways...

I'll do replies every-so-often.Depends if I feel like going through the trouble.Anywho,here we go!

Five years later...

From the very day she had thought him up,up to the very day she had had to move again into Brooksdale Washington,which was close to Montana where she had lived.Laurice Hyland and Mr. Herrimen had grown inseparable.Which wasn't quite what her family had had in mind,acutally,the told her every chance they got that it wasn't wise to keep an Imaginary Friend around long.Because the more you did,they would say,the more you got attached to it.But even at thier warnings and excessive nagging,she still kept him.He was a bit like them himself and had even managed to win them over after awhile,but a time came when,even though they seemed fairly impressed by then.

It would time to give him up and do away with him.And as Laurice was entering the 6th grade and her other siblings were already well into High School by then,everyone was slowly starting to come to the realization that maybe it was time to give Mr. Herrimen up.Even though they were fond of him,they knew it was nearing the time where Laurice was maturing into a young girl and was no longer just a child.

"I'm nervous,"Laurice admitted a bit hesistantly,as she combed her long,brunette hair for the fourth time that Morning,"About today and all."

Laurice and her faithful Imaginary Friend of 5 years,Mr. Herriman,were bracing themselfs as Laurice was entering Middle School for the first time.She had been silent ever since she had gotten up that Morning and even when he had asked,she only shrugged and lied that she was fine.But now that it came right down to it,she was riddled with fear.This was the beginning of yet another school year,but in a different school,with different Students,Teachers and work.It was all very nerve-wracking for her and she could barely maintain a straight face.

"Madame,I have known you now for five years and never in all my wildest dreams could I imagine being created by a more confident and thoughtful child,"Mr. Herrimen told her sincerely,tiddling with his thumbs behind his back as he to anxiously awaited for her to turn around,"Even though some of the time you can have you're doubts,"he continued slowly,"They never last long anyways."

"What's that suppose to mean?"she challenged back a him with a soft giggle,making sure that her shoe laces were tied tight enough.

"Um..."he stammered a bit and then said scrupuously,"Well...you know,everyone has thier undertaking of dubious feelings every so often."

"Relax!"Laurice laughed obstreperously,walking over and patting him on the back lightly,"I was only kidding,come on.We better go now."

"Oh,"Mr. Herrimen chuckled weakly,pulling a bit at his collar,"Yes of course.I kew that!I was just...um...you're right.We should go now."

He watched as Laurice ran her room and down the stairs,dragging him along by his paw.She was growing up and although he wasn't quite sure what happened when you're child grew up,he still knew one thing.There friendship would probabley last forever,she told him everything and they did almost everything.Sometimes it took Mr. Herrimen a moment to get what she meant by some things,but she explain it to him and he'd usually get it or eventutally anyways.One thing was for sure,they had a unique bond.One,that nothing could break.Or,at least,that's what he hoped for.But one could never tell and he could tell something was happening,but nothing really yet.

"Hi Mom,Dad."Laurice greeted her parents politely like every Morning those days,as she and the rest of her family sat down for breakfest.

"Sweetie,"he Father murmured lazily from behind his Newspaper,without looking up as his Daugther and Mr. Herrimen entered the room.

"Morning,Laurie dear."her Mother tried to reply a little more cheerfully that Morning,something was on her mind and couldn't get it off.

"Hey,"Laurice repiled back with a smile,trying to hide the fact that she still felt a little uneasy about the whole ordeal.

"You seem pretty cool this morning;considering the fact you're going into a new school and all,"Candace observed airily,just noticing her sister take a seat at the very end as usual,"When I was you're age,"she started to grin some as she said consternatingly,"I was scared to..."

"Candace Marylin Hyland,that's quite enough out of you!"thier Mother cut her oldest daugther off suddenly and then went on to say a sigh,"For goodness sakes,you're in the Eleventh grade this year,Joesph's in 9th and Laurice is in the 6th and she's behaving better."

"Sorry,Mom."She bowed her head and apologized quietly,but not before glaring briefly at Laurice with envy flashing in her eyes,"I'm leaving now,"was the last thing she said and when no one even so much turned a head,she left and muttered bitterly,"Like anyone cares."

Lately in seemed like all her parents were focusing on was Laurice and whenever one of her siblings did something that even hinted they were teasing or playing with her,thier parents went straight to work and got in thier faces about it.She didn't understand why and she didn't want to think about it,but on the way to her new school which was only a mere four blocks away,she began to confide her feelings to Mr. Herrimen.She always did whenever she felt confused or scared and today was no exception,as he was only going with her the first 2 or three blocks.As they crossed the street of the first corner,Laurice came right out and asked plainingly,

"Do you think there's a reason Mom and Dad are treating me different,"she inquired him as they reached the edge,"It's really making me wonder.I mean,I know that they only do it because they care.But it seems like it's making Candy and Joe miserable.What do you think?"

"Hmm,"Mr. Herrimen glanced down at her absentmindedly,not mean to not listen,but other things had been filling his head lately too,"What was that?"he tried combing back to were thier conversation had last let off,"Oh,yes!Well,I think you're Mother makes a fine Carrot cake."

Laurice giggled slightly,"Yeah,I guess she does,"she repiled knowingly,dismissing what she had said before,"Well,this looks it."

Suddenly,a vague memmory resurfaced in his mind.It was of a conversation that had took places a month or two prior to thier move.Laurice's Mother had been making tea like she did in the evening after her husband had returned home from a long day of work and Laurice was out playing with Mr. Herrimen and her friends,including thiers.And one of the girls that she played with,Meghan,had came alone that day with her blue and purple Elephant-type friend.When questioned,she hadn't wanted to talk about it.He had only been a coincendce,he decided,that when they were heading back to thier home and Laurice had had to go back for her shoe that had accidently feel off,that he,himself,had heard them talking of disowning him.Laurice Father had only sat down,when she brought up the subject.

"Well,"She told him an air of apprehension,starting to walk down the last block of the street where a corner of her new school came into view just behind a red-bricked building,"I guess this is it,"with that,she started to proceed forward,but not without turning to smile gratefully at him and race back to give him a quick hug,"I never could of made it this far without you.Thanks,for being here for me."

He was left in a dubious awe,as she hurried down the rest of block and waved back to him all the way.Something about the look in her eyes made it clear,just the way her deep blue eyes sparkled and shined,that she intended to be friends with him for as long as she could.Starting to feel the uncomfortable guilt rise,he waved back meekly and began to head home.But a new thought crossed his mind,what would happen when she out grew him.Where did unwanted and down-on-thier-luck friends go?However,there was always hope.And sometimes when you had enough of it,things happened.Things that made whatever else you went through seem worthwhile.

OK,I know this particular chap. was focusing more on just random things...you know.It'll smooth out more when Laurice goes into middle school and meets...well...I'll bet you'll never guess his last name!Anywho,more soon and thx for reviewing.Once again,that is.


	3. Friendship thriving

**A/N:**Hey peeps,I know it's been a while since I updated and everything.This is sort of a mixed-up,few-sided plot.But hey,I'm working on it!Also,this will be just a brief onlook into past experiences,before I lead it all up to my grandmaster chapter when she's a Senior in High School.Well,things only go on from here,so without further ado,here's...

Repiles:

**Barry I. Graumen:**Yes,pretty much everything you said works with what I was getting at.Acutally,I was aiming towards the mid-forties.I'm thinking she's probably in her early seventies,so that's why I'm going with she was born in the early-to-mid 1930's.Lauren...Laurice?Hmm,concidence?I guess so,I didn't know that was his wife's name.Well,thanks for the review,umm...what's the "I" stand for?lolz!

**Sapadu:**It's pretty easy to get a little confused about how Madame "F" looked back then,heck,even I did!I tried my best to describe how I felt she should look,although I do have a mental picture of what she might look like as a kid in the back of my mind,I still haven't managed to master my built-in Art Studio on my computer to place in Devianart yet.

**LucyRocks73:**Nice to hear from you after this long,you should definitely think about making a sequeal for you're FOP story Coming Clean.I still remember it from all those months ago,well,maybe four.Byez!

Continueing...

The brisk wind of the Autumn air blew thinly againist Laurice's face,as she hurried down the path she had tooken many a time,that lead to her first day back to the Eighth Grade after they had had an extended period off for Parent/Teacher conferences..She hadn't had the time to take Mr. Herrimen with her,she was running late as it was.But the thought that the boy she had had a crush on for the last two years,who had only started to really get around to noticing her last at the beginning of school,lingered perfectly in her mind.As she caught up with her best friend Gloria just a block from school,who was her age with curly short red hair and had green eyesHer brown hair was still flying,as she met up with Gloria and the two longtime friends began racing towards school together.

"You look recharged,"Gloria commented to Lauirce teasingly,as the two neared the familiar building,"I imagine you and Julian Foster had a nice3 daystogether after the fair,"she nudged her friend for feedback,as they entered the School yard,"Come on,Laur.Fess up!You know you like..."

"Him?"Laurice finished for her suddenly,coming to a complete stop just four or five feet from the front doors,as her eyes widened in surprise.

Julian and a few of his friends were busily chatting amongst themselfs right next to the open two doors,as other kids passed through them or stopped to talk for a moment.He was one of the most well-liked kids in the 6-8th grade.And although the School was small with only two classes consisting of 17 and 19 in the Sixth grade,22 and 25 in Seventh and 16 plus 20 in the Eighth.It was no contest when it came right down to who everyone liked the best and who was so cool that he didn't let the attention go to his head like some boys before.He was perfect,five-foot eleven with dark hair that naturally parted to one side down to his shoulder,with icy crystal blue eyes and an athletic bill to match the standerds.

While Laurice wasn't the prettiest or most well-liked student in school,due partlytothe factshe still had her Imaginary friend and it was considered 'very babyish and even juvenile' to still haveone,she was still kind-hearted to nearly everyone she met and mostly thought of as nice but a little too perky sometimes by her peers.She now dressed mostly in hand-me-downs from her sister and played the flute quite a bit,but stood her ground to defend her right to still keep her Imaginary Friend.It had never been a question to her whether she still wanted him or not,but lately it seemed harder with her parent's ever-growing impaitence and whatnot.Still,she found ways to make it work and still relied on him often for certain things.

"Hey,Laurice."Julian greeted her casually,but something in his eyes told her that he meant it more then he was saying it,"Haven't seen you since yesterday,but did you're Mother go crazy when she found you weren't home from helping me and mycousin George rank leafs?"

"Well,she's always sort of loosing her temper if I do something she doesn't really agree with,"Laurice awnsered back a bit uncomfortably,as some of his more self-centered friends gave her akward looks,"Mostly she just told me to not let it happen again,"she went on prudently,trying not to appear anxious or over-excited,"But,you just learn to expect it anyways."

The bell rang from overhead signalling the beginning of classes,with some last unpleasant frowns,the team of secret Laurice-ignorer's began filing in with the rest of the grades.But as Laurice started in after her friend,she felt a hand hault her just before she entered the door and turning a bit off guard,didn't have time to respond as Juilan pecked her lightly on the lips,

"That's for showing me a good time since I met you offically this year,"he told her under his breath precipitously,his breath misting her face in small warm puffs,as he dwindled into the herds of kids going to thier seperate classrooms and left a very entralled Laurice in his wake.

At the end of the day...

It was like Laurice had been in a trance,from the moment he had only just barely kissed her,to now as she walked with a bounce in her step down the road that led to home.She couldn't wait to tell her family,it was these kinds of experiences that she always felt she should share with them.

_Once I tell Mom and Dad about this,maybe they'll finally stop harrassing me about getting rid of Mr. Herrimen,_she thought to herself mirthfully,as she was walking up the creaky steps up to the door,_They'll think I'm growing up and can make my own decisions._

But as sheclasped her hand on the brass door knob,she thought she could her sniffling and hoarse sobbing in the background,shallowing hard she jiggled it just slightly and the door just seemed to fly open,as Candace appeared in the doorway with her eyes strangely dark and watery,staring at Laurice almost like she had done something horribley wrong.Finally,she just shuffled passed her and ran out to get into her car.

"Mom?"She asked out into the empty and dolorus home,as she timidly ventured from the kitchen and into the living room where Joe and thier Mother were holding each other tightly,as she weeped uncontrollabley,"Mother,"she inquired her uneasily,"What's wrong,Mom?"

Later that night,Laurice was still curled up in a mournful and stubborn ball on her bed,as Mr. Herrimen tried reassuring her everything would be alright by bringing back the times and memmories thatthey had had back before all of this sending him into exile and ridiculingher had first started.

"What's the point,"she only groaned miserbley,tears still streaking her cheeks as her normally cheery mood had chattered into about a thousand pieces,"My parents never wanted me to keep you,everyone still talks behind my back at school,now my Father's gone and Mom is so hurt."

While Laurice was at school and Joe had stayed home to go help Candace at the Train Station as she had come by to visit,thier Mother and Father had gotten into one of the most severe fights they had ever been in.Resulting sadly in thier Father,completely fed up,to walk out on them.

Mr Herrimen finally just sighed impotently and sat down on the edge of her bed to reason once more with her,"The last time I saw you this distressed Madame,was the time when you had had to first move,"he continued on sincerely as she glanced upwards at him finally,"But you've always been the strong-willed type,what with standing you're ground and all.It's really quite impressive how you take charge when you need to."

"Now how would you say that?"Laurice laughedinspite of herself,crossing both her legs as she rose up and took in a fresh breath of the crisp air opposed to just struggling to get a good steady breath as she had been tearing relentlessly for the last few hours,"You're right,"she nodded her head understandingly and then raised a brow at him,"Say,you haven't been listening in on certain things the last few years,have you?"

"Such as?"Mr Herrimen pulled at his rgiht red bow nervously.

"I'm not going to lie,"Laurice awnsered for him forwardly,shifting her gaze over to the massive book shelf off to the side of her room,"Mom and Dad have been hammering at me for the last few years to give you up.For a while,I wondered if they were right...if what they said was true and that people just simply out grew thier friends over time,"she turned back to look at him wholeheartedly,"But I could never do such a thing,I love all Imaginary Friends the same and it's just so cruel how some people don't care at all.All my life,I've seen kids just abanden thier friends...well,no matter what Mother or anyone else says,I'm never disowning you."

That's when a silence between the two old friends fell and sense of thier once almost-completely mutual bond began to tighten even tighter.Asfor once in thier lifes,they felt like it was all said and done for the time being.That her decision was final and she was old enough to makeit herself,being thirteen and a half,about how she choose to spend her life and keeping what was dear to her close.And even as the ever-changing world tried to tear what was already seen as fitting for Laurice and Mr. Herrimen,the two would always stand together as friends.But with all that change,came more adjustments that would need to be made for everyone.

Alrighty then,next ch. will focus more on critical details for the foundation of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends to begin.But with that,comes more surprises and twists around every turn.So,as always,stay tuned!

LP


	4. Overcoming the crucial odds

**A/N:**OK,now I'm aiming at an even more dramatic turn in my story.It's very emotional,with some humerous parts in it but as the story grows and I may change it to a 'T' rating,things only get better and more profound...for those of you who like that sort of stuff.If not,well,just enjoy the story anyways!I'd do repiles,but this ch. might be rather long and I don't want to hold suspense up or whatnot,so here's chappie four!

Continueing...

The very brink of summer was upon the small but lively town of Brooksdale,Laurice noted as she stepped out onto her front porch with just the verytips ofher long,flowing brunette hair sweeping over the creaky wooden boards.Sighing softly,the just barely seventeen-year-old sipped her green tea and gazed out into the lush thicket that lead to the rolling hills with dotted trees and bushes scattered about here and there.

"Madame,will we be needing anything more for the child's bedroom?"Mr. Herrimen inquired his creator promptly,as he was already jotting everything that had been taken care of down on his small,spiral notepad,"I mean,will Michael be requiring anymore that hasn't already been provided...providing it doesn't eat up all of our finaces of course."

Laurice was still too caught up in her reverie to pay too much attention to what her six-foot-tall hare-like Imaginary Friend was saying,however,an impulse to place her hand onto her rather enlargened stomach was quick to follow after whatever he had said went in one ear and out the other.

"Madame?"He asked her when she still didn't respond,creasing his brow a bit,he strengthend his voice by going on,"Madame Laurice...?"his eyes narrowed on her vacant stare and he almost shoved the pad in her face to remind her when she turned to look at him with surprised eyes,"Um,have you heard a word I've been saying or have you just been humoring me?"

The young adult smiled with a hint of playfullness,"Well,it seems like you're in a huss over things that have already been taken care of,"but as soon as she saw how serious he was,she continued on reassuringly,"Don't worry yourself so much,Julian is getting the place to make our dreams of owning a real Imaginary Friend's Adoption Agency finally come true."

There was a long pause,as Laurice really recalled what she had gotten herself into.Her and Julian had become very close in recent months and the result of it all wasn't exactly something expected,but she knew that with the kind of education they both had and the disciplinary it would need to take with Mr. Herrimen around,that they would be able to pull it off as it was the last day of High School and a new beginning was afoot.

One her way to School...

It was nothing unordinary about the path she was taking,Laurice had tooken it since middle school,but the thought that this would be the last time she saw the rows of buildings and the rest of the scenary that she had grown quite accustomed to slightly saddened Laurice,as she was coming upon the all too deep crimson brick-building just a few feet ahead,

_Well,here we go_,she thought somewhat eagerly,as the thrill of excitement surpassed that of nervousness and she soon found herself racing pass the building and on towards school,_The last piece before the big finale_.

They had set it up,that they'd meet outside the High School doors like they always had,just a few hundred yards from their old school and discuss when they planned to meet up after school to gather their things and go out into a bigger city to start what they had dreamed was a new start of life and new place to make a foundation for something she thought was worthwhile and for something she thought he thought was worthwhile.And as far as she knew,nothing at all had changed.

But as soon as she arrived onto the well-sheered blades of grass,she only saw an anxious croud of people huddled together in the center of the yard.Scanning around simultaneously,she soon spotted the familiar bushy mop of shoulder-lengthed red hair and the purple blouse and navy skirt,she had come so accustomed to seeing.Giving in deeply,she made sure her knap sack was high on her shoulder and made a quick dash over to her old friend to see what was going on and why,

"Hey,"she breathed avermently,as she panted her way over to Gloria,"What's going on?Are we having another lecture over how important it is not to vandalize the school's statue of the guy who supposively founded Brooksdale or...are you crying?"

She observed her friend starting to tear,but as soon as Gloria heard her best friend's voice,she hastily rubbed her knuck underneath her both eyes and taking hold of a perplexed Laurice,pulled her out of the crowds of now groaning and chattering kids and over to the egde of the sidewalk.

"I really don't know how to put this into words,Laur,"Gloria began to tell her somberly,her emerald eyes forcing a lock between the two of them,"But Julian and Gertie Sanderson ran off together just last night,they picked up their diploma's and skipped town just yesterday."

"They what?"

She stared blankly at her friend,as her whole world around her started to fall to pieces before her eyes.Just this Morning,she had been brimming with the feeling that everything from then on was going to be okay and that her,Julian and their still unbornson Michael would be moving to Seattle into the large mansion that they had hired to be built for them and thus be able to start a new life together.Everything.From when Julian had first kissed her those few years ago to when he had proposed to her and they had been engaged to be married rightbefore they left,shattered into oblivion.

"My lord,I'm _so _sorry Laurice,"Gloria chocked back a few stale sobs,as she came over and wrapped her arms protectively around her still uncertainly perturbed friend,as her words still didn't register quite clearly,"It's going to be okay,"she whispered hoarsely,"It's going to,Laur!"

She gaped in shock,as Laurice pushed her back and with a very unerving,capricous look,she fled from the school grounds she had become so used to going to everyday and sped off down the dusty dirt road that would take her a few blocks to get to Julian's house and then,only then would she see of the words of her old friend were true.

_It just can't be true,_her mind raced at an alarming speed,as she rapidly made the last turn onto Julian's block,_He would never walk out on me like my Father did,he's not like that!I love him and he loves_..."No."

The vacant driveway that should at least have still had Julian's Father's new green packer there said it all,from the time they had gone out to not too long ago,Julian and Gertie Sanderson had always had a close friendship and a one point in the tenth grade even a small affair.Naturally,when Laurice found out about his senseless cheating she had dumped him and made it a point to keep her word.But after a while and after some very sorrowful apologies,she had let it slide after he had really began craving for forgiveness.Nothing like it had happened again,but here they were about ready to leave and he had run off with Laurice's sworn enemy of the last six and a half years.

Only when she seemingly rooted-to-the-ground legs start to move almost by themselfs,did Laurice quickly cross the yard and head up straight for the door,did she see the small note that cofirmed her worst fears,_Laurice, I know my parents will be out of here to quickly to read this,so I thought I'd write it to you.You know how much you and Michael will always mean to me.But frankly,my love has always been with Gertie Sanderson.I never got the nerve to tell you and I was a lowly coward for it,please don't take it the wrong way.I leave to you the mansion and everything else so you can live out you're dream.Because that's what 'you' truly wanted,not me.I always will love you,don't ever forget that.But my heart wasn't into the so-proclaimed plan as much as I lead you to believe.I hope you have a wonderful life and I will try to get in touch with you someday to see how our son's doing._

_Take care and god speed,_

Julian Foster.

At that instant,instead of allowing tears to well up in her eyes and take control of her completely,she only placed a firm hand to her forehead and with a heavy and fragile soul,headed back to finish out the rest of the day and hopefully make it home in time to figure out what to do next.

A few days later...

The first day of summer was unusally mild,as Laurice and her family arrived at the Train Station that would take her,her new infant son Michael James Hyland and Mr. Herrimen to the spot where they would begin it all and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends would take place.

"Are you sure you have everything?"Her Mother prodded her skeptically,as her and Joe were finishing up putting the last contents of her belongings in the cargo hold,"Because if not,you may need to postpone you're move,"she frowned at her youngest Daugther who seemed to betoo caught up in a tide of thoughts and emotions to pay as much mind as she should have been to her family that was only trying to help her though her crisis,"Laurice Hyland,are you listening to me young lady?"

"Foster,"Laurice corrected her Mother under her breath firmly,tossing a small gunny sack into the hold and turning to look at her Mother with completely earnest eyes,"Mother,my name is Laurice Hyland-Foster and my son is Michael James Hyland-Foster,Mr. Herrimen is going to be co-owner of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends,"her tone and eyes softened,"And all I want for you to be is proud of what I feel will make me whole,Julian abandoning me like this is...devasting.But,I have to focus on what's best for me and my son,truely,I believe this is the best for us."

Her Mother only stared in quiet admiration for her Daugther's independent andnoble stand for herself,as well as her child,"I know,"she said all of a sudden,throwing her arms around her tightly,"I just want you to be happy,Laurice.And what you're doing...is so just simply amazing."

"I love you."Laurice whispered to her soulfully,as she exchanged warm glances with her older siblings and after being Candace carefully handed her back Michael,she nodded to Mr. Herrimen who had kept himself busy by arguing to the conducterthat the inside of the box cars were far too unsaniatary for them to travel in,"I'll write as soon as I can guys!"

Waving her arm wildly in the air,with her four-day-old son who had acquired a truff off red hair from Laurice's Father and the same cool icy eyes of his Fathers (only they were more blue-green),Laurice was fast to hold on to what she had.It had been very differcult to manage without the support of Julian,who she partly forgave,but she somehow realized that her true dreams belonged out beyond the horzion and into a new plain.

Um...I know most of you might have been expecting more,but it more familitarys are sure to come you're way soon!Well,not so soon,as it'll probably be well near a month before I update again.As,of course,I have with the previous 3 chs and don't worry,this is the last 'grieve-fest' Laurice is going to go through herself and I'll be adding a bit more humor here and there as well.But,until that time comes to pass,I'll be seein' y'll!lolz!

LP


	5. Because of you two

**A/N:**Hey folkies,sry it's been a while since my last offical update.I've been busy with blah,blah this and yadda,yadda that basically.Nothing real speical or anything,just things that absorb a lot of my free time up like...dare I say it...a SPONGE! -gets an evil glare from SpongeBob- This is the final stage of Laurice's childhood,the next ch. involving Michael and maybe not quite so emotional.Nothing bad happens in this ch. though.And yes,I was inspired by Kelley Clarkson's new song "Because Of You" and some of my familiar experiences to write this ch. before going on to the next.So...here we go with this one then!

Repiles:

**Kelt:**Glad you've enjoyed it so far and thanx for the add!lolz.

**StarWarsFrakes:**Yeah,not all of it will be sad though.Sometimes I have a'huge' habiet of adding too much drama,sorrow,tradgey in my stories...lol,not all the time.But I'm glad you've liked it so far.Anywho,ever1 will find out what happens to her Father later on in the story or possibley...even maybe in this cha-uh,you have heard nothing.lol.

**Garth Paul Barsby:**Naturally a tearjerker,but this will offically be the last ch. I feature it in and I may have to bump up my rating a little also.

**Barry I. Grauman:**As always,you're prompt to correct me.DARN YOU!lolz,just kidding.Some good pointers at where the time period lay...Of course this ch. will take place only after a year of living there,which I'm changing the time period to percisely...1950!Well,c ya.

New Years Day 1949 In Seattle Washington...

A miscellaneous mass of thoughts were rushing through Laurice's mind,as she hurried pass the ever bustling crowds of random people going in and out of the local super market for whatever thing they needed to purchase.Which in the constantly busy Eighteen-and-a-half-year-old's mind was getting the last few things that her and the rest of Foster's (the shortened version she had begun to give Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends),would need to began the countdown to the New Year that night,

_I swear I love him to stitches,_she thought to herself slightly peeved,as she burst out of the people rushing by at the front of the store and luckily skidded to a stop almost directly in front of the packages of streamers and noise-makers,_But his up-tight way of planning for things sometimes makes me more on edge then I'd ever like to find myself._

With a quick sigh,she reached out to take one of the last clear plastic packages off the wall and eyed the price marked on it,$3.99.Wrinkling her nose at the outrageously high-priced toy,Laurice let her bright verdant eyes travel down to the new watch she had gotten for Christmas and realized with fustration,that she needed to hurry to make it back in time.

"Oh well,"she breathed tiredly,too worn out from the last week or so to give anymore thought to prices of New Year supplies or even to her Imaginary Friend's platitudinous pestering over such things,"I'll take it."

So rummaging through the confines of her already over-stuffed fake black leather purse,she located her dark brown billfold and started back into the the crowds that could have easily been mistakened for a sea of hastened and even confused blurs of people's face going up and down the front of the store in a mad rush to get things and exit as quickly as possible.Blowing up at a long,loose strand of somewhat straggly brunette bang,Laurice gradually made her way through the never-ending waves of people and finally came up to an empty aisle with a young man who looked to be about three possibley four years older then her,

"Hi,"He told her in a half-whisper insouciantly,his misty hazel eyes however seemed to show he was thinking more then he was saying,"I acutally thought I might get to go home when no one showed up for nearly seven seconds,"he let his face split into a cool grin,"But I guess I've miscalculated on last minute shopping for New Year's decorations."

"Hi yourself and yes,you must have miscalculated terribley."Laurice repiled back teasingly,her spirits suddenly lifting at the quiet but thoughtful humor of the employee,as she took out some slightly crinkled ones and handed them over to him,"Thanks for the mood lightener..."she thanked him more politely,trailing off momentarily as she eyed a small brass badge and smiled tripuhantly as she finished,"...Riordan...for making my day."

"Rio's more or less what everyone calls me,"The sagacious,curly black-haired man added as he handed her the small paper bag he placed her purchase in but kept a note that their were other people starting to line up,"Well,mysterious girl who's made my day so far,"he remarked coyly,instantly taking out a pen and small pad of paper from his pocket,"Maybe if you left me you're name and number,I could get back to you on that and possibly do something a little later in the New Year...?"

Despite herself,Laurice found herself giggling vivaciously at his ability to make her laugh so easily,"Well,for starters my names Laurice and-"she was abruptly cut off,however,it wasn't by the other impaitent customers trying to coax her along anxiously but the feeling of uncertainty towards not knowing either or not she could trust him,so finally taking the bag and receipt she repiled apologentically,"Sorry,Rio.Maybe another time."

Outside the rush of algid wind hit her with full force as she stepped out the front doors and gave her little time to brace herself.Shivering on impulse,Laurice lifted the wool hood of her jacket over head and began back towards Foster's which wasn't far off.Crossing the parking lot to the side of the road,she was almost there when an Imaginary Friend covered completely from head-to-toe in a shaggy dark green and blue striped pelt of fur caught her attention out on the sidewalk,

"Hello there,"she said to him in her softest voice,coming up beside the creature and placing a hand on his shoulder,inquired him corcernedly,"Is someone coming to get you?If not,you could always come back with me."

"With a _human_!"The Imaginary Friend grumbled back bitterly at her,his terrorfied eyes now flashing anger and haterd toward her without even considering what she was saying,"Pah,as if I'd trust a human anymore more then I'd trust one of them flashy-lookin' Lions over at the Circus."

"Not all humans are bad,"Even as Laurice admitted this to him as sincerest as she could,she herself knew what it felt like to have someone turn their back on you,to leave without warning and never come back,"But trust me,you really don't want to spend the rest of the Holidays out here,"she smiled warmly as she told him this and her eyes filled with that deep-rooted affection that had only grown more abundent over the last year she had started it all,"Were all in this together,dear.You can trust me."

That's when his defensive attuitude began to melt and he lightened up enough to gingerly follow her home.From the day they had moved in,it had been a hassle.Getting certain bills payed off,sorting through paperwork and rounding up abandon friends,not to mention still having time for her son.But the friends that were already there and were now being adopted almost regularly,took to entertaining and amusing the small boy who seemed to enjoy them almost as much as they enjoyed him.

"Oh,Madame.I was beginning to get dreadfully worried that you might not make it back in time,"Mr. Herrimen greeted her with relief etching his silverish facial features,almost the moment her and the new friend namedStripey came in the front door,"Uncle Pockets finally called in to give us his monthly call along with the others at their check-up points,the new arrivals have been filed and stored away,most of the festivities are well underway,"he took a brief moment to glance over at the akward-looking six-foot-tall furry friend beside her and sighed wearily,"And I suppose this tall fellow accompained you home from the Super Market as well?

Laurice only mock-grinned and handed him over the bag containing the slightly high expensed New Year essentials.Trying to put the embarrassment of not being able to feel comfortable around a guywho seemed to be perfectly nice,she slippedoff her shoes and padded at a moderate pace into the Living Room where her nearly One-and-a-half-year-old son and some of the Imaginary Friends were playing with toddler-level puzzles.With a breathless flounce,she scouped up Michael and briefly told the others thatit was almost Noon and time for his nap anyways.They nodded understandingly,as she pressed him lightly to her shoulder with both arms and tookhim up upstairs,with his round and pale face staring behind her as they ascendedup to thier destination.

Upstairs,Laurice gently sat her now cooeing son down in his bear-themed crib and pulled his light blue quilt just up to his chin,"You should have seen this guy I met today,he was drop dead gorgeous and funny,"she told him contently,kneeling down to his level behind the bars and reaching through them with one hand so he could wrap his tiny,pudgy fingers around her index finger,as she continued on with a more wistful smile,"But I don't know if Mama could ever get around to try and love someone else like I did the important men in my life...well,it would be very hard at least."

As soon as she saw his eyelids close,she couldn't help but feel out of it herself.So taking a few steps back,she nearly plopped down in the hand-crafted white rocking chair awayfrom Michael's bed.At first she didn't feel too sleepy but try to stay awake as she might,a wave of drowizness hit her and sent her into the realm of slumber.Images from her past came almost as rapidly as the people in the Supermarket had and sometime past until one began to embody an image and although at first it was blurry,it soon took on the image of the last person she expected to have dreams about,her Father.As clear as day.But she had gotten a call around five months ago with her Mother telling her her Father had passed away from a stroke in another state and that the wait for him was finally over,

"Laurice,"Her Father spoke to her softly,his whole demeanor seeming to be completely different somehow,"You've grown up a lot,"his image stated with what sounded like admiration in his voice,as they stood at least seven feet apart from each other,"And you have a wonderful son."

The image of an at least Thirteen-year-old Laurice stood before her Father fidgeting,"What are you doing here?"she asked him slowly,choosing her words carefully as she faced one of the men who had seemingly so carelessly walked out on her long ago,"You shouldn't be here...not at all.You made you're decision and left,made us struggle just to get by the last few years...so why show you're face!You don't care..."

"Laurice..."he tried to reason with her,his only desire to say he was sorry.

"YOU DON'T CARE!"Laurice shouted at him furiously,a film of burning tears starting to cover her flashing green eyes,"If you did,you wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have made us all hurt so much,"she said to him in a clear,loud and bold voice that took her every inch of courage she had as told tell him this,finally glad she could even as tears streaked down her cheeks,"I had to be there for Mom and keep a straight face.No,I didn't have time for myself and barely any for my dreams.And then not too long ago you...you and Julian hurt me so bad...how do you know Michael?"

A long and unsettling silence drifted over the two,their eyes locked but distant as they both looked back and examined lost memories together.Of all the times,good and bad,that had occured over the yearswhen they had still been a family.Held together by deeply felt and sometimes hidden love but torn as far asunited and whole was concerned.Suddenly,they found themselfs walking towards each other without really thinking at all and wrapping their arms at the same time around one another,held each other for all it was worth.The glowing white walls starting to close in on them,

"I was mixed up as faras our family went,Laurice,"Charles,her Father,began to tell her in a breathy whisper,letting her soak her teary eyes into the side of his chest,"I was in the wrong with all of you and even though our marraige had failed long ago with no fault to you kids,the most wrongest was avioding you three..."he took her shoulders and gently pulled her from him to make eye-contact with his heavilycrestfallen dark brown ones,"I'm sorry for hurting you,sweetheart.But I can never go back and rebuild what's already fallen apart for good.However,even if I've never told you this much,I love you.With all my soul and also want you to know...no matter what I might have said before...I'm proud of you."

"Daddy,"She whispered,inexplicabley out of breath,"I forgive you..."

Suddenly,the walls caved in on them completely and only the familiar chiming of the doorbell downstairs shifted Laurice into the state of wakefullness.Nearly jumping up from her place on the Rocker,she gave a quick glance over to see a just stirring Michael.The bell rang once more and something compelled her to gather up her son and take off at a hurried speed out of his room and down the stairs,as shecameto ahault in front of the door,Laurice took in a breath and also now noting they both must have been out of itabitby how late in the Evening it appeared out one of the windows,she held a squirming Michael securely in one arm and proceeded to open the knobcharyily with her only free hand.

"Riordan!"She gasped in surprise,as he appeared in her doorway somewhat akwardly,"My goodness,"taking a moment to regain her compuse,Laurice continued on more normally,"What are you doing here?"

"Um...you sorta dropped this,"Riordan repiled a bit bashfully,handing her over the receipt he had given her eariler that day,"I spent the day looking up a 'Laurice' and finally got some leads,"he scratched at his curly ebony locks and shifted weight onto his other foot uneasily,"I know it was a little extreme...but I want you to have...Whoa,and who might this little guy be?"

Laurice followed his line of gaze down to her still relentlessly moving son,"Oh,um,this is my year-old son,Michael,"she awnsered automatically,sitting him down on the ground to go crawl off into the Living Room and stepping aside some to let him to pass,"You want to come in...?I mean,it's like eight now or something.But you're welcome to."

He nodded graciously and finally just shrugging,made his way inside and almost immediately cocked his head to view the inside height of the mansion.But just as fast as they had left hers,his light-tinted brown eyes tinged with a bit of gray fell back on her and he moved a little closer,

"You have a very nice home."

This time Laurice nodded back,her eyes still locked tightly with his.Without anymore words exchanged,they both moved in closer and closer.Rapidly filling up the gap between them,as they both crained their headsinward and just as their lips barely swept together,the sounds of excited noises from the other room made them pause mid-lipped.

"Come on."Laurice broke out into a giddy grin and taking Riordan by the arm,began to pull him along with her to enter the room,"I want you to meet the reason where I am and what I do today,"she told him happily,as he arched a brow at her,"Trust me,Rio.You'll love to meet them!"

So finally it was over.Her troubled but meaningful childhood was complete,the worst had already come and most likely wouldn't return for a long time and she could move forward with all her friends and family behind her to guide her forward and live out her dream of helping Imaginary Friends find their one true place among the billions of others.

No,this isn't the ending...acutally,just the opposite!There's more to come soon!You know,with the whole "Trilogy" part in the title meaning three parts.So the generations leading up to the end are one part in the trilogy and the first part I'm proud to say is complete!So,c yaz nxt next!

LP


End file.
